Five Minute's Peace
by writingonandon
Summary: Sometimes when you are president, it's hard to find time to be with your precious person. And yes, unfortunately the Koutei does not know the meaning of 'abuse of power' as much as he deserves his ill-gotten break time... Reviews please...


**5 Minutes Peace**

He is a great man. He has to live up to tons of expectations and at the same time act like everything is normal. He cannot afford to break down. He cannot be seen sleeping. He has an image to uphold. He needs to show that he has earned the place of 'Koutei', that he has earned the rank of 'Gold'.

And sometimes he just hates it all. He hates having to live up to expectations. He hates having to bear burdens. He hates having his name known throughout the school. He hates having all that power. He hates all that fame. He hates the leash which compels him to be great. He hates the bar that has been raised. He hates his fans, he hates the cheering crowd. He hates the limelight.

"Koutei!"

"Shuzumasa-sama is sooo cute! His grades are amazing!"

"Good morning Shizumasa –sama!"

"Shizumasa-sama, you're so cool!"

It's only when he gets to that place, then only can he rest. Only _then…_

"I am going to the student council room."

They all know what it means. And he's thankful that they all accept it.

He walks into the student council room. And heads straight to his private quarters. Halfway through the second chamber, he thanks Touya, who nods at his dismissal.

He enters the third chamber… and heads to the bed there. He rips off his tie and takes off his jacket in one swift motion. Then he hangs it up in the closet. Next his shoes come off. And then he slumps onto the bed...closing his eyes and shutting off the world for a few minutes.

And for a moment in time, he hangs suspended. For a moment he is alone to contemplate and philosophise. For a moment he allows himself to be useless.

In truth, he is actually waiting…

Somehow, his heart leaps when he hears that knock. Because she always knocks thrice…always.

"Shizumasa-sama?"

He loves that voice. It sounds like the voice of an angel to him, his own personal angel.

"Takanari…are you skipping class again?"

"Hello, Haine."

He reaches his hand out to her, an invitation to come. She smiles and walks over to take it… and he drags her down.

"At least let me get my jacket off first."

He chuckles and releases her. She too strips it off in one swift move… after all, she was once a yankee. And perhaps being a 'Platinum' has affected her.

He watches her walk over. Listening to the sound of her school shoes on the marble tiled floors, followed by the sound of her kicking them off…

Finally, he sees her come over and sit on the bed. She watches him and he watches her. He is impatient already and he makes it known by glaring at her. She chuckles at him.

"Somebody went through the ceiling again?"

"Come here _now_."

"But I like teasing you…"

"Come down here now, _Platinum_."

"Hey, that's not fair… you used my title…" She's playing with his hair now… teasing him with her touch.

"If you recall, _I _was the one who gave you that title. So will you just _come here?_"

"Aw… you've gone the roof, haven't you?"

He can't stand it any longer. He sits up, grabs her and pulls her down with him, pressing his face into her hair and breathing in her scent.

She reaches out and strokes his hair, "You've really lost it this time… what happened?"

The only reply she gets from him is a bare mumble, "Nthg…"

"Somehow, nothing is hard to believe…"

"…was tired… wanted you…"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Takanari… speak properly…"

She is greeted by silence this time.

"Takanari?"

She hears his quiet breathing and guesses that he stayed up late last night… again.

There is a knock at the door.

"Come in, Touya…"

Touya's head pokes in, "I was wondering if you wanted some refreshments."

She smiles, "No thank you. Oh, and did he stay up late again last night?"

"Oh yes. He slept at three last night."

"What was he doing, Touya?"

"He was looking through the school festival reports."

"Ah… I see… thank you for telling me."

"I didn't say anything."

She smiles, "Of course."

The door closes and she slowly adjusts her position, making a mental note to scold him properly when he wakes up. If he doesn't stop this sleeping late soon, she will personally deprive him of his five minutes peace.

Then, she closes her eyes too and falls asleep. After all, she too stayed up last night… trying to finish homework.

ENDS


End file.
